


A peaceful morning

by Certifiedclancat (Shamecast)



Series: Warriors modern human au [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecast/pseuds/Certifiedclancat
Summary: Warrior cats modern human au11 year old Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw have breakfast with their parents before their first day of high school





	A peaceful morning

Jaypaw woke up slowly, hearing the bunk above him creaking with Lionpaw's weight as he tried to turn off his alarm through his sleep. He couldn't help but snicker at his brothers loud, obnoxious alarm, chosen so he'd be too embarrassed to hit snooze. Lionpaw yawned loudly. "Hey Jay, you up?" he called down. "How could I not be after that" Jaypaw snickered, not needing to see his brother to know his face was hot with shame.

He sat up, stretching and making his way to where his new uniform had been laid out for him on the back of their shared desk chair. He scooped it up under his arm. "Dibs on bathroom!" he yelled, dashing out of the bedroom. He snorted a laugh as he heard Lionpaw curse under his breath and Hollypaw grumble in her twin bed on the other side of their cramped room. Showering quickly, he changed into the uniform and making his way downstairs. He could smell breakfast before he was even down the first step, and hear bacon sizzling in the pan.

As he stepped into the kitchen his mother swept him into a tight hug, ruffling his wet hair. "Oh, I'm so proud of you three!" Squirrelflight exclaimed, "I can't believe you're in high school already, it feels like it was only yesterday you were getting lost and driving us all insane with worry" Jaypaw grumbled, and wiggled out of her arms, awkwardly making his way to the table to avoid her fussing.

"Thanks mom." he muttered. Brambleclaw cracked some eggs into a pan, and threw away the shells.

"What are you having Jaypaw?" he asked. Jaypaw couldn't help the smile tugging at his face, ducking his head to hide it. His dad was always cooking for them, and almost always late to work."Some mushrooms, toast and an egg?" he requested, "please." he added with a nudge from Squirrelflight.

Hollypaw's delicate footsteps trailed down the steps getting more and more excited as she trotted into the kitchen. She sat bolt straight in the seat next to Jaypaw, practically vibrating with excited energy. Squirrelflight put down a cup of tea for her, and a glass for Jaypaw.

"Orange juice." she said, "No pulp" she added before he add chance to ask. He'd been used to being accommodated for his entire life but it still felt strange to have people know his exact wants without him saying anything.

He heard Lionpaw thudding down the stairs as his dad placed his and Hollypaw's breakfasts in front of them (avocado and mushrooms on toast with a poached egg for Hollypaw, excessive as always). Lionpaw's breakfast, a full English and some apple juice, was placed on the table just as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Thanks papa!" Lionpaw said excitedly, sitting down. He was the only one of them who still used childish terms for their parents, but neither Hollpaw nor Jaypaw judged him for it.

"You're welcome kids!" Brambleclaw said, a little rushed, as he sat down to quickly wolf down a sandwich while Squirrelflight took over to finish up her breakfast. Jaypaw's heart felt warm at the comfortable routine of it, then was hit with a cold shot of uncertainty. This was their first day of high school. Everything was gonna be different.

"Hey!" Lionpaw exclaimed, muffled around a mouthful of food. Hollypaw giggled, and Jaypaw smiled, knowing she had just stole from his plate.

"You weren't going to finish it anyway!" she teased.

Lionpaw swallowed indignantly "Was too!" Jaypaw suddenly felt comforted. No matter what, his siblings would be there for him. He didn't have to be scared.

"Are you kids walking or do you want me to drop you off on my way to work?" Squirrelflight asked, settling down with a full English to rival Lionpaw's. Brambleclaw stood up, kissing her on the cheek as he went to put his plate in the sink, then rushing out to his car. Squirrelflight laughed fondly. Jaypaw shrugged, finishing his toast and sipping at his orange juice.

"I don't want to be late." Hollypaw said nervously

"I don't want to be early!" Lionpaw complained

"Both of you calm down" Squirrelflight said calmly, "It'll be fine. Everyone else you know is in the same boat you are. And you'll be expected early anyway, they need to show you around school."

Jaypaw knew his siblings would bicker over whether or not to walk for about twenty minutes if he didn't step in. He could feel them about to start.

"Can we have a lift mom?" he asked, finishing off his orange juice, and standing to wash his plate, and his dad's while he was there. Lionpaw backed down immediately, both him and Hollpaw would do anything for their brother, he was the smallest of the three, and the one born latest of the triplets, and his two 'older' siblings were full of protective instinct.

"Of course dear." Squirrelflight said. She had somehow managed to finish her breakfast, and was pouring coffee into a travel mug while Lionpaw and Hollpaw finished off, bickering over the remains of Lionpaw's food.

"Have you all double checked your bags?" she asked. Jaypaw grabbed his, and started taking things out.

"I doubt Lionpaw even single checked his!" Hollpaw teased. Laptop. Check. Badge. Check.

"I did too!" Lionpaw complained, "I checked mine at least three times!" Book. Check. That was it.

"And knowing you you're still going to forget something." Squirrelflight said fondly. Jaypaw grabbed the three lunchboxes from the fridge, passing Lionpaw the top one, Hollpaw the middle, and placing his in his bag. Their dad had made them the night before after dinner.

"Don't worry" Hollypaw said, putting away her lunch, "I packed extra of everything, I even have a spare tie."

Squirrelflight laughed as Lionpaw grumbled, "Of course you do. You were always the responsible one." Hollypaw beamed with the praise.

"Come on you three, it's time we got going." Squirrelflight added, grabbing her handbag.

"Shotgun!" Lionpaw yelled, swinging on his backpack and dashing to the car. Hollypaw and Jaypaw snickered, taking their time to settle in the back.

"He's gonna have to sit with his bag on his lap but we've got the spare seat." Jaypaw muttered to Hollypaw, who giggled softly.

"Yeah, but we have to listen to his stupid music."

"My music isn't stupid" Lionpaw whined.


End file.
